


ART: The Lovers

by EarthCallingAlice



Series: Lord of the Rings Art [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Outdoor Sex, Slash, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo and Sam taking advantage of the beautiful countryside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: The Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> This was done as a gift for a friend of mine from LoM - Gini_Baggins! :)
> 
> Art done in Prismacolor pencils with added effects in GIMP.


End file.
